


In the Bleak Midwinter

by stoness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 20:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoness/pseuds/stoness





	In the Bleak Midwinter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Bleak Midwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212393) by [oldenuf2nb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldenuf2nb/pseuds/oldenuf2nb). 

In the bleak midwinter 在那隆冬时节  
Frosty wind made moan 寒风呼啸  
Earth stood hard as iron 土地硬如钢铁  
Water like a stone 水流凝作岩石  
Snow had fallen 雪花纷飞  
Snow on snow on snow 层层叠叠，层层叠叠   
In the bleak midwinter 在那隆冬时节  
Long, long ago . . . 亘古之前……

壁炉冒出绿色火焰，照亮了雅致的起居室的阴暗角落，让灰色的天鹅绒长椅与靠垫显出暗紫色，就像瘀伤一样。高个男人轻巧的踏出火焰，顺手拂去护身旅行长袍袖口的烟灰，他皮肤白皙，表情淡漠，白金色的头发一丝不乱。他环视一下阴暗的客厅，整洁的眉毛微微皱起。轻快的挥挥带着皮手套的手，安妮女王时期的茶几上放着的蒂芬妮式样的台灯慢慢亮了起来，柔和温暖的金色光芒洒满房间。桃花心木酒柜上两个大水晶花瓶的表面折射这光线，给花瓶里的白玫瑰的花瓣染上了一抹粉红。同样，这光线提亮了东方长毛地毯上的深绿纹饰，和男人闪亮的正装皮鞋。

他茫然的环视房间，就像这奢华出了什么问题。他的目光落到角落高大华丽的冷杉上，它的枝条上挂满了银色和暗绿色装饰物，织入银丝的白色丝绒优雅的环绕着它，施了魔法的雪花在枝条间飞舞，完美的堆积在树下奢华丰盛的礼物盒上，但它是黑暗的，他的眉头皱得更紧。

“为什么你是黑的？”他责问树木，然后满意的看着几百点小精灵立刻亮了起来，甚至有些仓促地，大放光明。它们发出的亮光带有魔法，整棵树都在发光。“好了，”他简洁地说，手指灵巧地解开斗篷领口。它滑到他手臂上，露出下面的燕尾服，黑色的衣服笔挺地包裹着他修长苗条的身体，传统式样的白衬衫纽扣一直扣到他的尖下巴，白色的领结整洁的贴着他的脖子。他嘟哝一个咒语抹去厚重斗篷上还残余的煤烟，然后把它搭到长椅上，过会儿他从壁炉离开时最能顺手拿起的地方，然后优雅的穿过房间。

公寓的门厅和起居室一样装饰得很美丽。天花板的拱顶处是一盏华丽的水晶大吊灯，厚厚的棱面发出淡淡的光芒，下面是白色的大理石圆桌，另一个大水晶花瓶插满了绿色松枝，白色玫瑰和银色的桦木枝。走道那头的木雕楼梯扶手上缠满了带有绿叶和柔软白花的杉木枝条，散发着芬芳的气味。男人转过身，他的鞋跟轻轻敲击着一尘不染的白色瓷砖，他看向后面的餐厅，只看得深色的木桌和精雕细刻的木椅，另一盏水晶灯发出柔和光芒。然而，他踏出壁炉那一刻就开始感觉到的不安更严重了，让他脊背发凉。他走向楼梯飞快上楼。

踏上二楼，他再次挥挥手。灯光点亮，长毛地毯，厚重的天花板和地板显现出来，另一样古老的木雕杰作。当他在伦敦中央这个传说中的社区发现这一套维多利亚明珠时，他以为自己到了天堂，虽然他的爱人不太欣赏这种华丽，但他知道他也印象深刻。装修的时候他完全放弃了意见，嘟哝着‘没有品味，真的’。因为金发青年知道这就跟教义一样真实（他衣服的可悲状况早就说明了一切），他以他通常的专制与沉着接手了整个装修过程。而结果就是这个完美的设计师的梦想，过去十个月里登上了三次巫师文摘，让他高傲的朋友们嫉妒得眼睛发绿。但是今晚，即使他的周遭同样华丽，有什么事不对，他说不出来是什么，但他能感觉到。

他走进主卧，搜索黑色的大床，白色的簇绒地毯和成堆的松软的枕头，床单的每一个折缝都整整齐齐，白色地毯吸收了他的脚步声。大床两侧的烛台发出黯淡的柔光，照亮了房间，但无论是黑色壁炉前的白色皮椅，还是黑色的床头柜和茶几，或者墙上装饰的艺术品，整个房间显得……空旷。他瞟向衣柜，看到下午留在那里的一包衣服不见了，空气中有微薄的他爱人的香水味。他走向他们巨大的步入式衣橱，拉开门，注意到那件所费不菲的黑色斗篷也不见了，知道要去哪儿，对方至少少拿着合适。他拉起燕尾服的袖口，看了看手腕上的劳力士，眉头皱得更紧。他告诉过他七点在这儿碰面，现在已经七点十分了。他到底在哪儿？

“Mordy？”他急躁地喊道。刹那的停顿，然后伴随一声尖锐的噼啪声，一个穿着整洁白袍的干瘪瘦小的家养小精灵出现在他面前，绿色的眼睛瞪得很大，蝙蝠一样的耳朵警惕的抖动着。

“Draco主人，阁下，”他恭敬地说，低下脑袋。

“Potter主人在哪儿，Mordy？”Draco Malfoy轻声问，挑起一条眉毛。“我知道他回来过。”

“是的，Draco主人，”Mordy回答，对于家养小精灵来说，他的嗓音出奇地低沉，而且克制。这是Draco搬出庄园时向他母亲要他的原因之一，他忍受不了其他小精灵尖利的声音。“Harry主人不到一小时前回来过，他洗了澡换好衣服，然后在门口幻影移形了。”

“他说了要去哪儿吗？”Draco看一眼壁炉，装饰着华丽的银青色花环，就像它能提供什么线索。

小精灵就像是模仿Draco一样扬起眉毛。“没对我说，Draco主人，”他尊敬的回答，但是Draco注意到了他话语里的讽刺。他用了几个月告诉Harry没必要告诉小精灵他什么时候出门或是去哪里，显然，就在他希望他不听的时候，那个男人开始接受他的劝告了。“您也许可以问问Weasley家，”小精灵继续。“我相信不久前听到Harry主人和Weasley夫人说过话。”

Draco漫不经心的点点头，“谢谢，Mordy。我明白了。”小精灵噼啪一声再次消失。Draco修长的手指伸向壁炉架上的精致的大理石罐子，嘟哝了一声咒语，壁炉里顿时亮起蓝色的火焰。他优雅地把粉末撒到火上。火焰立刻熊熊而起，变成了和楼下壁炉里一样的明亮绿色。“Ron和Hermione Wealsey家。”他轻声说，小心单膝跪下免得弄皱长裤。他等待火焰开始摇动，然后现出一间温馨的厨房，一个小姑娘坐在陈旧的餐桌边，圆嘟嘟的小手抓着只大蜡笔。她抬起头，看到火焰里Draco的脸，小脸蛋立刻露出天使般的微笑。

“Draco叔叔！”她快乐地喊道，Draco努力不要做鬼脸。Harry是Ron和Hermione大女儿的‘Harry叔叔’，因此，让Harry沉默快乐的，Draco成了‘Draco叔叔’。

“你好，Rose，”他礼貌的说。“我可以跟你妈妈说话吗，谢谢？”

“她在换衣服，”孩子高声宣布，跑过来跪在壁炉垫上，蓝色的眼睛闪着光。“我们要去爷爷奶奶家过夜。”她看看周围，然后小心翼翼的低声说。“明天是圣诞节。”

“我会通知报社的，”Draco有点干巴巴的手，她咯咯直笑。连他讽刺的时候她都会咯咯笑，他发现自己想知道为什么。

“你在跟谁说话？”

Draco听到Weasley的身影从他女儿身后传来时几乎呻吟了。他们的关系改进了，但在两个Weasley之间，Draco总是宁愿和Hermione说话。Ron依然对他抱有反感，无论他是怎样为了Harry而掩饰，Draco可以感觉得到他散发出的敌意。

“Draco叔叔，爸爸，”孩子快活的尖叫，他听到Weasley哼了一声，然后Hermione明快的声音盖过了他的。

“Ron，停下，”她严厉的说，然后她出现了，跪在她女儿身边，她眼神明亮，头发疯狂的纠结在一起。几年以来，Draco逐渐开始尊敬她敏锐的意识，但她的头发和衣服依然是一场灾难。“你好，Draco，”她轻声说，表情中带有一丝警惕，如果是在别的时候他可能会担心，但现在他忙着追问答案。

“Hermione，你知道Harry可能在哪儿吗？”他直接问道。“他不在家，他应该七点在这儿和我碰面一起去我父母——”

“好让你把他当成马戏团的猴子牵着到处炫耀？”Weasley在他妻子背后激烈的质问，Hermione转身瞪了他一眼，Draco只能庆幸她瞪的不是自己，但是他注意到了Ron的话，Draco皱起眉头。

“这是什么意思？”他奇怪而不是驳斥的反问。

Hermione再次转向他，但她表情慎重，“Draco，我可以过来一会儿吗？”她小心问道。

“Hermione，我家里人……”Ron紧张的说。Draco看到他的腿出现在他妻子和女儿的背后，脚尖不耐烦的点着地。

“不会太久，”Hermione头也不回的说，然后Draco听到Weasley夸张的叹口气。这个男人永远学不会微妙。

“是，当然，”Draco含糊的说，站起来退后免得Hermione摔到他身上。

“我告诉过你他不知道，”他听见Hermione激烈的对她丈夫低声说，忍不住皱起眉头，知道什么？

“你也不知道。”Weasley低声回答。“我只知道，那是他的主意，他一直很刻薄，如果你问我的话。”

“好了，停下，”Hermione听起来已经没有耐心了。“帮Rosie洗脸洗手拿好礼物，我马上回来。”

Weasley没有更多时间争论，因为Draco听到了她坚定地喊出“Harry和Draco家”，一阵风声，她已经踏进房间站直身。有趣，他朦胧的想到，对Weasley家这儿总是“Harry和Draco的家”，而对他母亲，却只是“Draco家”。他不知道为什么在这一刻，这一点疏漏让他困扰，但他确实感到了困扰。

Hermione Weasley站直身，拨开厚密的头发，她智慧的棕色眼睛望向Draco的脸。她看起来……担心，他想，心纠紧了一点点。

“出什么事了？”他突如其来的问道。他和Hermione早就停止了互相讽刺，达成了对彼此的理解。是某个晚上在圣芒戈的急救室实现的，Harry再次挡住了投向别人的咒语。Draco到了那儿，恐惧得发狂。在那个晚上她看到了真相，即使Ron没有。Draco不是在利用Harry，他不是在利用Harry的名声，就像Harry的几个朋友以为的。他爱他。对Hermione来说，如果他能让Harry幸福，Hermione可以原谅他的错误。但当她看着他，眼里充满忧虑，即使他穿着最高级的衣服，身处自己美丽的家中，他依然感到紧张甚至无力，就像他不知怎么让她失望了。

“你跟Harry说过话吗？”她小心的问，Draco更加担忧了。

“今早之后就没有，”他回答。“为什么？他应该七点跟我在这儿碰头，然后我们可以一起去我父母家。”

“参加宴会。是，”Hermione轻声嘟哝。Draco体面地感觉到了一刻的不安。他知道自己脸红了。他知道Weasley家没有受邀参加让Harry觉得尴尬，Draco甚至当面向Molly Weasley道歉。她亲切的免除了他的羞辱，告诉他即使被邀请他们可能也不会去。Arthur和Lucius关系向来不好，Harry和Draco在一起也没有改变这一点。

在圣诞夜举办宴会是Malfoy家族的传统。Draco的整个童年，每个圣诞夜都有精心筹备的庆典，邀请巫师世界的名人出席。这项传统，可以理解的，在战争时期终止了。事实上，这是近十年来庄园的第一场圣诞宴会。Draco知道，即使他父母死也不会承认，如果不是Harry Potter正公开和他儿子同居，这一次也是不可能的。他在战后的影响使得Malfoy的财富和祖宅能够被归还给了他们，他跟Draco的关系导致这慷慨的行为，以及他们晦暗的名誉得以重建。

几个月来，这个故事传播到了整个不列颠；Harry Potter，小英雄，光明的代言人，黑魔王的征服者，爱上了一个男人。而且不是随便什么人，是Draco Malfoy。当这个消息第一次被自称“报纸”的垃圾媒体散布出去的时候，引发了一阵骚乱。人们十分愤怒；甚至Harry的朋友也反对。Weasley家，当然，一直坚定地支持Harry，但其他人就没有这么仁慈。吼叫信令人尴尬难堪，尤其是在它们被送到Harry在魔法部傲罗总部的办公桌上的时候。随着时间，第一波反对的声浪渐渐平息，但他们的关系依然受到指责。当然，这没有阻止那些收到今晚宴会邀请函的古老家庭出席，没有人会无知到错过跟霍格沃茨战役公认的英雄搭讪的机会，他们不会被他跟一个Malfoy的关系而阻止。

“Draco，”Hermione小心的问，“你知道你父亲……”她停下了叹口气。Draco的灰色眼睛变得锋锐了。

“我父亲什么？”他问，下颚紧张。他跟老Malfoy的关系不断恶化。他相信他父亲是个懦夫，竟然会跟随那样一个所谓的‘黑魔王’，而Lucius毫不掩饰自己对Draco不能给他一个继承人的失望。他们容忍彼此只是为了给Narcissa提供‘家庭’感，她依然爱着他们俩。

Hermione又研究了一会儿他焦虑的表情，轻轻咬着嘴唇。“Harry的工作长袍在哪儿？”她问，让他吃了一惊。他眨眨眼，然后转身走向衣柜打开门。Harry黑色的魔法部制服挂在左边，大衣橱里属于他的那一半。Draco示意一下，Hermione轻轻微笑了，摇摇头。

“哦，不管怎么说，”她有点讽刺的说，走进壁橱开始摸索厚厚的长袍。“他跟你住的时候整洁多了。我简直说不清跟他一起住的那两年里给他收拾过多少次东西……啊。这儿。”

她从内袋里抽出一张厚厚的羊皮纸，Draco立刻认出了锐利苛刻的笔迹和撕开了的绿色封蜡。她递给他，他瞪了一会儿才接过来。“你不知道，是吗？”她问，挑起眉毛看着他看着封面。上面只写着‘Potter’，他感觉到胃里涌上一丝不安，就像他父亲的签名戒指盖上去的蜡蛇。他微微摇头，打开了羊皮纸。

‘Potter先生’，他父亲写道，Draco简直能听到那冰冷傲慢的声音回响在他大脑里。‘今晚你将，第一次，出席的是Malfoy家族长久以来的假日传统，我们的圣诞夜庆典。这是你第一次出席庄园的正式宴会，我怀疑，鉴于你的教养，你出席过多少正式场合，’Draco知道他下颚的肌肉在抽动，但却不能阻止，‘我觉得如果我在宴会开始前对你解释一些情况可能对我们各方更为有利。

‘宴会在我们的忙碌的假期日程中占据重要席位，它既是庆典，也是我们和重要人士交际的机会。宴会设有一处接待席，我希望你站在Draco身边迎接我们的客人。我知道你并不习惯你在我们家庭中的位置，我也不得不诚实的告诉你我完全不接受你。我为我儿子制定的计划中完全不包括你。

‘你也许是个勇敢的人，但你不能算作优雅的有教养的人物，你也没有我们世界的社交经历。我知道，作为孤儿，你也不明白独子对他父母所负有的责任和义务，但Draco明白他的责任。如果你还心存希望今晚不至于让Draco蒙受羞耻或者失望，那你必须克制参与大部分对话，让Draco主动。如果你保持沉默，别人才不会注意你的笨拙……’

Draco愤怒的咆哮一声，把信揉成一团。“这个多管闲事的，顽固的……”他深吸口气，努力保持镇静，但他的手在发抖，他气得要命。“他不会以为我参与了？”他说，举起揉成一团的信。Hermione摇摇头。

“不，我想他没有，”她小心地说。“但Draco，你父亲只是说出了Harry最担心他自己的事，他有时候确实觉得没有信心，并且……”

“没有信心？”Draco难以置信的说。“他觉得没有信心？他救了我们所有人的命。”

“你知道他不这么想，”她平静地反驳，“总是他第一个说他不是一个人，他有朋友帮忙。”她对纸团挥挥手，“而这跟你父亲说的话无关。”

“我父亲充满怨气，全世界都把他当成傻瓜，”Draco反驳。“他生我的气，而不是Harry。”Hermione讽刺的挑高眉毛，Draco屈服的叹口气。“好，他也生Harry的气，他以为是他引诱的我。”Draco干巴巴的笑起来。“真是，一切都是我做的，我只差没有把他扭倒在地上了。”

“也许如此，”Hermione立刻说，就像她真的不需要听到他们求爱期间的细节。“他成功击中了Harry最脆弱的地方。”

“什么？挑剔他的仪态？”Draco莫名其妙的问。“这也太荒谬了。”

她叹口气，看起来很挣扎，然后深吸口气挺直肩膀。“你一直这么做，”她小心的说，似乎准备好了引接他的爆发。

Draco没有生气；他目瞪口呆。他望着她，嘴微微张开。“我……什么？”他喘不过气来。

她沉重的叹口气，慢慢摇摇头。“你甚至没注意你这么做了，是吗？”她嘟哝，不是不亲切的。“Draco，你挑剔他的一切。他的衣服，他的头发——”

“呃，他的衣服是灾难，他的头发也……”他无助的比划。“承认吧，Hermione，他整个一团糟。”

她点点头，“他是的，”她宠爱的说，“但他是Harry，你爱上了他。然后从那时起，你就在竭尽全力改变他的一切。”

他瞪着他，说不出话来。“我……没有，”他无力的嘟哝。

她上前一步，手搭着他的胳膊。“Draco，你上一次让Harry自己挑鞋子是什么时候？”

他皱起眉，“但他说他没有品味，然后——”

“你以为他是从哪儿得来这个念头的？”再一次，眉毛扬起。Draco无法回答。他完全知道Harry是从哪儿知道他没有品味的；他一直在告诉他，不是吗？突然间，后悔，痛苦和沉重，在他嘴里形成了可怕的味道。“Draco，我真的开始喜欢你了，我全心全意地相信你爱Harry，但如果你不当心，你会失去他。”

他的眼睛瞪大了，凸显在苍白的脸上。“因为这个？”他艰难的说，再次攥紧手里的纸条。

她摇摇头。“这只是一部分，”她说，听起来是真心的遗憾。“他不相信他配得上你，”她棕色的眼睛充满悲哀。“他也不相信你跟他在一起是幸福的。”

Draco，如果可能的话，脸色更加惨白了。“为什么……”他噎住了，停下来喘息。他觉得他昂贵的意大利皮鞋下的地板开始摇晃。“为什么他这么想？”

“你告诉过他你幸福或者你爱他吗？”她研究着他的脸，已经从紧抿的嘴唇看出了答案。“Harry需要听到，Draco。他早年一直被告知他毫无价值，多亏他那些可怕的亲戚。我知道你有时候只是在开玩笑，”她停顿一下，“但他……比他表现出来的更容易受伤，你也一直在告诉他他是一团糟。”

Draco退后两步，坐倒在白色古董椅的边缘上，瞪着手里的纸团。她跪在他面前，手轻轻搭着他的膝盖。“Draco，看看这个地方，”她低声说。“看起来像是Harry住在这儿吗？你甚至不让他帮忙装饰圣诞树。”

他抬起头，看着她的眼睛充满迷茫，她不得不克制住拥抱他的冲动。“我只想一切都……完美，”他低声说，“为了他。他从来没有自己的家，我想要……”他的声音慢慢降低，过去几周里的一百个细节涌进他的脑海。Harry问他是不是故意要给他一个‘非常斯莱特林’的圣诞节；深邃的绿眼睛看着逐渐布置起来的银青色装饰。Harry站在起居室门口，手插在牛仔裤口袋里，就像他不敢进去。还有一个让他喉咙哽塞的；Harry小心挂好工作长袍，把皮鞋塞到下面；因为Draco开过几次玩笑说‘把你廉价的鞋子放得离我的意大利靴子远点儿’。此刻他意识到了他在那双绿眼睛里所看到的东西，即使在当时也让他停顿了一下。伤害。他伤害了Harry，他的心开始绞痛。他抬眼看着Hermione的眼睛。“梅林，我真是个混蛋，不是吗？”

“他不需要完美，Draco。”她亲切的说。“他需要属于。他需要你告诉他，给他看，你对他的感觉。”Draco不自觉的畏缩了。他一个星期没让Harry碰他。他一直忙着准备宴会，应付他母亲不停歇的召唤……“而他绝对肯定的是，”Hermione继续，“如果他今晚去了，他会当着你父母让你丢脸。”

Draco的眼神强硬了，他下定决心。“好，他不用再担心了，”他坚定的说。“我们不去。”

她看着他的脸。“你父母不会高兴的。”

“我不管，”他紧抿双唇反驳。“这——”他举起羊皮纸，“——是我父亲的最后一根稻草。我也打算这么告诉他。”他深吸口气。“你知道Harry在哪儿吗，Hermione？”他问，专注地盯着她的脸。“我需要找到他。”

她迟疑了一会儿，思索着。“我想，他去了每年圣诞夜都会去的地方，”她嘟哝。

“是哪儿？”Draco金色的眉毛皱得紧紧的。她回答的微笑充满悲哀。

“去看他的父母。”

********

Draco环顾戈德里克山谷所在的小镇广场。当然，他听说过这个地方。在他们的世界里，最近二十年没有一个孩子会没听过这个地方。在经历了一整晚的迟疑之后，他从没来过这儿的事实让他再次停顿了一下。他挺直肩膀，拉好厚厚的外套，走向远处小教堂的方向，教堂明亮的灯光透过昏暗的玻璃投射到雪地上。如果Hermione是对的，Harry还会在这儿，如果他不在，Draco已经下定决心今晚一定要找到他。他必须找到他，告诉他……

他深深吸口气，大步往前走去，把呼出的白雾留在背后。甚至在经过广场中央被雪覆盖的雕像时也没有停顿。

Hermione关于他父母不会高兴他决定不出席宴会的评论简直是本年度最大的低估。当他幻影移形到庄园去找他母亲时，家养小精灵已经把整幢房子变成了冬季仙境，豪华的餐点布置妥当，成打的小圣诞树光芒闪烁。他在入口处主树下站了很久，才一步两级的跑上楼，他和Harry起居室里的树正是它的迷你版本，一样闪着冷冷的光，他厌恶的摇摇头。他怎么会没发现呢？他怎么会没发现一当Harry成为他的，他立刻又变回了‘Malfoy继承人’，做一切他父母想要的事以消除他们对他的反对？哦，这肯定不会再继续，他蹒跚着穿过厚厚的雪地，抿紧嘴唇。他怀疑他们还可能原谅他，现在……

他在他父母的套间里找到了他们，正在为今晚的宴席准备着。Lucius已经换上了他正式的黑色丝绒外衣，他的长袍十分美丽，现在变成银色的头发用一根缎带系在脑后。当Draco突然闯进他房间时，他傲慢的挑起眉毛，从镜子前转过身来，他的侍从小精灵把最后一颗钻石别到他的精美的领巾上。

“Draco，”他平静的说，嘴唇几乎没有移动。“我相信训练过你敲门。”

Draco知道他脸红了，当着小精灵的面被责备，但他坚持不动。“母亲在哪儿？”他僵硬的问，如果可能，那条眉毛挑的更高了。

“我想她还在换衣服，”是平静的回答。Lucius再次转向小精灵，眼神冷酷。小生物缩成一团，盯着地板双手紧握。Draco被迫回想起了Harry跟他们的小精灵说话的方式，安静而亲切，他再一次感到羞耻。“去找Malfoy夫人，”Lucius严苛的命令，小精灵没有抬眼，只是点点头，啪的一声消失了。他的父亲看着他，嘴唇微动仿佛看到了什么讨厌的东西。“我推测你是想和我们两个人说话？”

Draco点点头但没有出声，不确定还能相信自己的声音。他们没等多久两间卧室相连的门就打开了，Narcissa Malfoy走进房间。穿着缀满珠宝的天蓝色丝绒礼服。高耸的秀发上带着皇冠，在烛光下闪着白金色的光芒。脖子和耳朵上的钻石熠熠生辉。

“亲爱的，”她带着欣喜的笑容说，走向她的儿子并伸出手。Draco握住手轻轻抬到唇边，一种久经锻炼的姿态，吻吻手背光滑的皮肤，注意到她手指上的硕大的绿宝石。她期待的瞥了一眼Draco身后，眉头微蹙。“你的年轻人在哪儿？”她强装微笑地说。“Draco，告诉我你没把那可怜的孩子一个人留在楼下。”Draco僵直了一会儿，不太确定，但他父亲脸上傲慢的假笑迫使他说话。

“Harry没有来。”

Lucius变得非常静止，眉毛扬到发际，鄙视的抬起下颚。Narcissa顿住了，双手紧握在胸口。

“他待会儿回来吗？”她问，声音变得有点儿刺耳，Draco看着他父亲灰色的眼睛，和他自己的一模一样，慢慢摇摇头。

“哼，”老Malfoy冷笑。“我们就该知道指望他做点什么他就会夹着尾巴逃走。”

Draco的手紧紧攥住口袋里的羊皮纸。“你怎么敢，”他愤怒的说，感觉到脾气直往上蹿。“你连擦他的鞋都不配。”Lucius看着他就像他疯了，嘴唇抽动。

“Draco！”他母亲惊恐地喊道。“你怎么可以这样跟你父亲说话。”

Draco猛然扭头怒视着他母亲。她一手捂着喉咙，吃惊的退后一步。“而这——”Draco从口袋里抽出手，攥着羊皮纸。“也不是我父亲应该跟我爱人说的话，但他却没有停止。”Draco把羊皮纸扔到他父亲脚下。Lucius对他用的‘爱人’这个词报以冷笑，Draco更加愤怒。“我知道我是同性恋让你失望了，父亲，”他顽固的说。“但这就是事实。而Harry，因为我还没能说服他跟我结婚，还不是我的丈夫，但他是我的爱人。接受吧。”

“……结婚？”Narcissa无力的说，已经惨白的脸完全失去血色。

“多愉快，”Lucius拖长声音说，紧抿嘴唇。“你在我们的朋友面前炫耀你的变态给我们丢脸还不够，你现在还想正式结婚？”

“好，你们不用再担心我的‘变态’了，”Draco声音紧绷地说，用愤怒掩饰他所受到的伤害。“我们不会再用我们的存在困扰你们，我们倒要看看如果你的‘朋友’发现‘黄金男孩’不来，还有多少人会留下与你们为伍。”他转身离开房间，但他母亲抓住他的手臂。他停下，闭上眼让自己冷静，然后转身低头看着她朦胧的泪眼。

“Draco，”她低声说，下唇微颤。他叹口气，停下了。她抓着他手臂上昂贵的外套。“亲爱的，要是你和Harry不来，我们的客人该怎么办？”

有一刻，他身体里就像有什么东西冻住了。他盯着含泪的双眼，意识到他母亲更担心宴会而不是他父亲刚刚对他说的话让他心里的某样东西碎裂了。“我相信你们会找到办法的，”他空洞地说。

他不记得是怎么下楼，不记得是怎么走出前门或者小精灵是怎么沉默惊奇的看着他。他只知道他必须找到Harry。他在庄园华丽的大门外停下，回头看了一眼曾经是他家的明亮豪宅，然后低声说。“戈德里克山谷。”

在羞耻与愤怒带来的热度之后，吹在他脸上的寒风令人放松。他走向古朴的小教堂时，心依然在怦怦跳，心里依然充满怒气。街上还有一些人，但他们都离他远远的，似乎感觉到了他不是个可以愉快的打招呼问候节日快乐的人。

当他走进通往墓地的门，墓碑从积雪下面冒出头来，他听到教堂里的提琴开始演奏，他停下了，瞟了一眼大门。乐曲压抑忧伤，弓弦仿佛拉出了他心口的沉重。过了一会儿，一个女人的声音开始咏唱。她的声音并不突出或是美妙，但歌词透过压抑的夜色传到他耳边。

“Angels and arc-angels may have gathered there,天使与大天使聚集于此，  
Cherubim and seraphim thronged the air; 炽天使与座天使翱翔于天  
But only his mother, in her maiden bliss, 只有他的母亲，在她万福的童贞中  
Worshiped the beloved with a kiss…”以吻祝福这可爱的人

Draco说不清是什么让他眼里涌上泪水；是悲哀的曲调，还是歌词，或者是声音里温柔的怜悯，但他发现自己喉头哽咽，飞快的眨着眼睛。也许是歌词里提到的母爱，而他今晚正要开始怀疑他母亲对他的感觉；也许是他刚刚才意识到自己糟蹋了他和他自己‘爱人’之间的感情。在这一刻，他只知道，一生中从未有任何东西像此刻贯穿他的恐惧一样让他觉得脆弱无助。他伸出手，抓着环绕墓地的铁栏。他不能毁了它，毁了他生命中最重要的部分。一定还有时间，他抬头开始在墓碑间搜寻……一定有办法弥补。

然后他看到了跪在雪地中的人影，靠近后面围墙的地方，宽阔的肩膀上搭着深色的斗篷，黑色的脑袋低垂着。他跪在两个灰色的墓碑之间，上面覆着一层薄薄的白雪，一只手按着墓碑上刻着的名字。松了口气几乎要晕倒了，Draco感觉到自从Hermione离开他们家后他的肺里第一次充满空气。他就在不到十五尺外，但当他准备上前，出于某种理由，Draco突然觉得Harry仿佛身处鸿沟的一侧，而他在另一侧。咽下喉咙口的硬结，Draco伸直手臂推开门，女人的歌声再次传到他耳边。

“What can I give him poor as I am? 我能为他做什么，我这卑微的人？  
If I were a shepherd I would give a lamb. 如果我是个牧人，我将带来一只羔羊  
If I were a Wise Man, I would do my part…”如果我是个智者，我将尽我所能……

突然似乎是势在必行的，他必须在走向他爱的男人时拿出点什么，如果不是为了Harry，那么至少是为了赋予他存在的父母。他飞快扫视四周，看到门内侧花瓶里枯萎的花束，他看了一眼教堂，从袖子里抽出魔杖。他沉默的挥挥山楂木魔杖，枯萎的花朵立刻活了过来，棕色的叶片重新焕发出绿色，白色的玫瑰花瓣生机勃勃。他准备上前，但再一次停住了，看着花朵，皱起眉头。

白玫瑰。不，这不对。如果他是去看他祖母，也许。毕竟白玫瑰是Malfoy家族族徽上的花朵。但对Harry的母亲？它看起来……完全不对。然后他想起了一件重要的事，他再次挥挥魔杖，花朵变成了大束饱满的百合，冰珠想钻石一样修饰着它们白色的花瓣。这就对了，但还有有点问题。白色，对他，仿佛象征了他目前正在经历的问题；太冷酷了，太正式了，太……没有生气。他看着手里的花很久，然后最后一次挥动魔杖。

每一朵百合都泛出红葡萄酒的晕红，白色的花瓣换成了热情、生命、和爱的颜色。他看着花瓣鲜艳的颜色，在边缘泛出粉红。鲜红的缎带系住长长的花茎，结出一个完美的蝴蝶结。Draco沉默的点点头，把魔杖收回袖子里。好多了，他想，明艳的占星师百合献给一个充满生命力的女人，愿意为那个正跪在她墓碑前的男人牺牲生命的女人。再次看着Harry的后脑，他走了过去，他的脚步声被积雪盖住了。黑暗的夜空开始飘雪，给这一幕添加了一丝魔法。

当Draco把手放在他肩上时，Harry吃了一惊，他飞快抬头。Draco毫不惊奇的注意到他绿色眼睛里的泪光，但依然觉得心绞痛起来。沉默的，他看着那双悲伤的眼睛，递上花束。Harry看着它很久，然后艰难的咽下口水，点点头接过来。

“我甚至没想到，”他轻声说，深沉的声音嘶哑压抑。“你对这些事比我熟悉多了，”他嘟哝，虔诚地轻轻把花放到墓碑下。Draco无言的看着他，等待着。一分钟的沉默，然后是另一分钟。“对不起，Draco，”Harry没有抬头地说道。“我知道我迟到了……”

“没关系，”Draco说，被自己嘶哑的声音吓到了。他清了清喉咙，咽下似乎不肯消失的硬结，“没关系，”他重复。“我们不去。”

这让Harry转过了头，他绿色的眼睛睁得大大的，抬眼望着。“为什么？”

Draco盯着他的眼睛。该怎么回答，他想知道，只有纯粹的真相似乎才能回答。

“因为我父亲是个混蛋，”他轻声回答。当Harry又想说话，Draco食指轻轻按住他的嘴唇。“因为他没有权力对你说信里那些话。因为你比我认识的任何人都更明白怎么尊重对父母的义务和责任。因为他们不认同我，也不爱我，但他们会为了自己的目的利用你。”他轻轻拨开Harry的刘海，黑发男人抓住他的手慢慢站起来，露出理解的神情。“因为想要当个‘好儿子’几乎害我失去了世界上我唯一不能失去的东西，”Draco继续，他喉咙里的哽咽越来越严重，说话变得越来越困难。“因为想要取悦他们把我变成了我们都不特别喜欢的人，我没有想到。”他飞快的眨眨眼。“对不起，Harry。我是个混蛋……”

Harry叹口气搂住Draco的腰，把纤瘦的男人拉近他强壮的身体。“你不是，”他低声说，额头贴着Draco的额头。金发青年无力的吃吃笑了。

“总是英雄，”他小声说，举手捧着Harry的脸。“真是对不起，”他重复，紧紧闭上眼忍住眼泪，拇指抚摸着方正的下颚。“原谅我？”

“永远，”Harry低语，扭头直到他冰凉的脸贴着Draco的脸。“永远。”

Draco环抱住Harry，一手搂着他的肩膀，一手按着他凌乱的黑发，紧紧贴住他强壮的身体。即使隔着厚厚的衣物，他依然能感觉到他散发的热度与力量，他想要它，他需要它。“带我回家，”他在Harry耳边低声说，感觉到搂住他的结实手臂收紧了，然后他们踏入虚空。

上一刻，他们在户外冰冷的寒风之中，下一刻他们出现在了卧室里，站在四柱大床的边上，被室内的热度包围。Harry开始松手，但Draco收紧双臂，抱住他，抬起头把冰凉的嘴唇贴到Harry唇上。Harry僵硬了一会儿，让Draco感到一阵恐惧，但当他伸出舌头，Harry的肩膀放松了，主动张开嘴。他们微微侧头，Harry抬手捧着Draco的后脑，熟练的控制了这个吻。

他们恋爱的过程中常常会争夺控制权。Draco毫不掩饰他喜欢被占有而不是占有，但他也喜欢控制状况，Harry常常抱怨他固执跋扈。今晚，一旦他确定Harry不会离开他，他故意把所有控制权交给了对方，屈服于他的碰触，允许自己被带领。当Harry的手伸向他的外套解开纽扣，他垂下双臂让外套滑到地上，但并没有像往常那样攻击Harry的衣服。当Harry解开他的上衣，伸手到里面抚摸Draco的屁股，他贴近这碰触但没有要求更多。直到Harry拉着他的衬衫嘶哑的低声说，“Draco，帮我，”他才抬起手把厚厚的斗篷推到地上，然后解开Harry燕尾礼服的纽扣。

这就像一种舞蹈，他们移动的方式。上衣滑落到地板上，衬衫被从裤子里扯出来，缓慢优雅的被解开。亲吻悠长缓慢甜蜜，充满了温柔与保证。呼吸的节奏渐渐加快，还有叹息和轻声的呻吟。当健壮的肌肉坦露出来，手掌和嘴开始缓慢搜寻的抚慰。Harry的乳头很敏感，Draco轮流崇拜着它们，直到Harry无法呼吸，强壮的手指插入白金色的头发，抓着但没有拉扯。

当他们终于都赤裸亢奋。Draco在床上躺下，举起双手，催促Harry压到他身上。他抬眼看着充满热情的绿色双眸，双手捧着他的脸颊，视线交汇。

“我爱你，”他轻声然而坚定的说，感觉到Harry变得一动不动。这是他第一次主动，第一次不为了回应Harry的“我也爱你”，他们都知道这很重要。Harry艰难的咽下口水，他下颚上的肌肉抽动了，眼神难以捉摸。“我爱你，Harry，”Draco坚决地重复，然后慢慢抬起修长的双腿缠在Harry腰上，建议，但不是命令。

Harry开始颤抖，他低头探索的吻住Draco的嘴唇。臀部下压让他的勃起蹭过Draco的，Draco在他嘴里渴望的呜咽一声，但没有说话。Harry再一次贴近他，但再一次，Draco只是喘息，双手抚慰着强壮的背脊，但以Harry猜测不到的耐心等待着。轻声念出咒语，Harry抬手抓住从床头柜飞来的瓶子，熟练的单手挤出一些，然后再次亲吻Draco，同时伸手到他们之间。

现在Draco确实呻吟了，但是欢迎那熟悉的手找到他，温柔但彻底的准备他。终于，Harry的手指移开了，他抬起头深深的看入Draco眼底，再一次下压臀部，缓慢地稳定地，前所未有地顺利然而也前所未有地重要地，成为了他身下男人的一部分。

他们的目光从未动摇。Draco的瞳孔收缩，呼吸急促。Harry叹息着感觉到包裹着他的紧窒的热度，但他们的视线紧锁着彼此。

“我爱你，”Draco重复，双手抓紧Harry肩头强壮的肌肉。

“我也爱你，”Harry回答，然后低头再次占据他的嘴唇并开始移动。

他们的做爱持续了很久。在冬夜的寂静中，他们缓慢悠闲的来回，手抚慰碰触勾勒着肌肉的起伏与角度。Draco纤细的手指摸索着Harry强壮的胸肌，Harry粗壮的手来回抚摸Draco几乎没有毛发的大腿，把它们推到他胸口，弯曲的手肘压住他的膝弯。他们的视线紧锁着彼此，呼吸渐渐急促，开始急切的喘息。Harry一手撑着自己的体重，另一只手伸到他们之间握住Draco的阴茎，随着他每一次的插入挤压。

“Harry，”他喘息，仰着头，眼睛终于屈服的闭上了。

“是，宝贝，”Harry低头在他耳边低语。“射，Draco，为我……”

几乎就像是话语引发了行为，他射了，伴随从喉咙里发出的嘶哑吼叫，他在Harry手指间达到了高潮。Harry也喊了出来，跟随他越过边缘，他强壮的身体颤抖着刺入一次，两次，然后僵硬了迷失在他身下的躯体之中。在紧张的一刻之后，他低头靠着Draco胸口，贴着他白皙的肌肤喘息，但依然撑着自己的体重免得压到他。Draco的腿软软的倒回床上，扭头用脸贴着Harry的头发。

“太完美了，”Harry喘息着说，手挤到Draco身下搂着他侧躺过来，他的嘴唇贴着白皙的额头，呼吸挠动白金色的头发。“你真完美。”

Draco呼吸慢慢平稳下来，他抬手，手指轻轻梳理潮湿的黑发，依然在微微颤抖。“还不是，”他想，心跳渐渐平复。“但我在努力。”

他沉默的依偎在Harry怀里，停着他爱人的呼吸慢慢拉长到沉睡的平静。他又等了一会儿，以确保不会影响到他才小心从沉重的手臂下钻出来下了床。他靠在Harry怀里时一直在计划，现在他溜进浴室静静的关上门。

几分钟后他从浴室出来，头发湿漉漉的，穿着睡裤和柔软的羊毛外套。他悄悄在白色皮椅边上坐下，一边穿鞋一边看了一眼他睡着的爱人。灯光从半开的浴室门透出了照亮了他的脸，照亮了线条与轮廓，显出他的下颚，带着微微的胡茬，以及凌乱的头发。Draco研究着拱起的眉毛，挺直的鼻梁和宽厚的肩膀。允许自己深深的感激他还在这儿，在他们床上。然后他站起身，最后看了一眼，转身离开房间。

他们的公寓黑暗安静，他沿着雕花楼梯下楼走进起居室。瞟了一眼手表，惊奇的发现现在才十点钟，毫不犹豫的在壁炉前跪下，嘟哝一个咒语，火焰立刻开始熊熊燃烧。他洒出一把粉末，等待绿色的火焰升起才坚定的说。“陋居。”

立刻，Wealsey家陈旧但舒适的起居室出现在眼前，他可以看到房间里有许多人。另一头传来声音，他看到Rosie Weasley快乐的脸蛋在火焰里看着他。

“Draco叔叔！”她尖声喊道，他发现自己微笑了。

“你好，Rosie，”他温柔地说。“你奶奶在吗？”

小姑娘点点头，然后转身用尽力气喊道，“奶奶！”，她声音尖亮，Draco忍不住畏缩一下。

“Draco，没出什么事吧？”Hermione的脸出现在她女儿旁边，关心的皱着眉。他笑着点点头。

“没事，”他回答。“我只需要跟Molly谈谈。”

“嗨，Draco亲爱的，”Molly说，轻轻把Rosie挪到一边。她满头都是粉红色的卷子，但脸上带着担忧与关心，她笑容温暖地说。“你想找我？”

他深深吸口气。“是的，Molly，”他衷心地说。“我是的。”他灰色的眼睛看着她蓝色的双眼，努力让他们明白这对他多么重要。“我需要你的帮助。”

她眨眨眼睛，然后再一次，然后像只惊讶的小鸟一样侧头。“好，如果你需要，”她亲切地说。“那我就帮你。”

他松了口气，微笑起来。

******

唤醒Harry的是什么东西挠动着他的鼻子，以及他不是一个人的感觉。大部分早上，Draco比他早起得多，所以他习惯了在安静中醒来。房间是安静的，但当什么东西再次挠着他的鼻尖，他开始慢慢清醒，他知道有什么事情不对头。黑色的睫毛抬起露出绿色的眼睛，他猛然退后，发现一双明亮的蓝色眼睛离他才几英寸。

“早，Harry叔叔！”Rose Weasley尖亮的声音嚷道，她穿着粉红色的女巫温迪睡衣，就坐在他大床的中央，肉呼呼的小手里抓着一根白色的猫头鹰羽毛。显然，挠痒的来源。“我们想知道你什么时候才会醒。”Harry困惑地眨眨眼。

“Rosie？”他再次眨眼。“你在这儿干吗？”

她笑着说。“今天是圣诞节，Harry叔叔，”她快乐的宣布。“你不想要礼物吗？”

“她是对的，老兄。”

Harry转头，发现Ron Weasley，穿着旧得不能更旧的蓝色晨褛顶着散乱的红发，靠在门边。双手抱胸就像他每天早上都会出现在Harry和Draco的公寓里。Harry飞快的环顾房间；是，他是在自己公寓里。那Ron怎么会……？

“圣诞节早上。”姜黄色的眉毛拱起。“你是打算起床，还是在床上睡一整天？”

Harry皱起眉。“你们怎么会在这儿？”他问，撑着自己坐起来。当被子滑到他腰上的时候，他突然想起自己还一丝不挂，而一个四岁孩子正坐在他腿边。他抓着被子，瞪大了眼睛。Ron咳嗽一声掩饰笑意，走进房间一把抄起他女儿。

“让Harry叔叔穿……件衣服，Rosie。”Ron说，笑着瞥一眼他的老友，后者脸红了。“我们到楼下去。”

“等等……”但他们已经头也不回的离开了房间。他皱起眉头。出什么事了？

当他五分钟后走下楼梯，他穿着蓝色旧牛仔裤和去年圣诞节的绿色Weasley毛衣，趿着拖鞋，头发依然杂乱无章。在楼梯中央，他听到了来自起居室的声音，他皱起眉。然后发现扶手上缠着的花环不再是绿色和银色，而是金色与深红。门厅里布置的白玫瑰和银色枝条也不见了。取而代之的是一张放满了饼干、糖果、花生和甜面包的圆桌，还有一个他模糊认识的大酒碗，装满了冒着热气的巧克力，上面浮着一朵朵小蜜饯。他研究了一会儿，然后双手插到口袋里，几乎迟疑地走向门口。

令他吃惊的，房间里装满了Weasley。更惊奇的是，他们都穿着睡衣。Arthur抬眼望见他，立刻咧嘴大笑着走过来，紧紧拥抱了他。

“圣诞快乐，Harry！”他快乐的说，松开他。

“圣诞快乐，Weasley先生，”他无力地说。

“给你，亲爱的，”Weasley太太在他身边说，递给他一杯巧克力，同时吻吻他的脸。“圣诞快乐。”

“圣诞快乐，Weasley太太，”他嘟哝，接过可可，茫然的环顾四周。

Hermione坐在圣诞树边的地上，对他露出个甜蜜的笑容，她的头发随便的盘了个髻，穿着睡衣，然后继续看着Rosie快乐的尖叫着拆她的礼物。Ron对他笑了，坐在椅子上无声地向他举杯致意。George正在为Bill说的什么哈哈大笑，他们坐在壁炉前的扶手椅上，Fleur抱着小Gabrielle坐在Ron对面的小沙发上，安详的微笑着，穿着冰蓝色丝绸长袍显得出奇的美丽。她眼睛亮晶晶地看着Harry。Ginny坐在软垫椅子上对他微笑，Neville坐在她脚边，他们两岁大的孩子，Fred，跪在他双膝间。正在徒劳的撕扯礼物。

“圣诞快乐，Harry。”Neville轻快地说，眼睛闪闪发亮，Harry困惑的点点头。

他知道自己一定像个傻瓜似的，站在这儿瞪着大家，手里捧着可可，但他似乎没法理解他所看到的。怎么会……？他正想喝一口巧克力，瞥了一眼圣诞树，杯子停在了嘴边。

角落里矗立的设计师的梦想不见了，站在那儿的是一个有点倾斜的绿色云杉，多年来一直装饰着Weasley家的客厅，上面满是Harry一度认为是他见过的最荒谬的纸带和饼干和手制的饰物。在最上方，穿着僵硬的短裙和纸翅膀，涂着金色光环的，是一个花园小地精，他见过的最丑的树顶天使。无法言喻地，他的喉咙发紧，眼睛开始刺痛。

“你喜欢它？”

Harry转过头，飞快眨眨眼，发现Draco不知什么时候沉默的站到了他背后，带着谜样的表情观察着他。他似乎在努力表现随意，但Harry看到了灰色大眼睛里的忧虑。他靠近半步。

“是你做的，”Harry嘟哝，声音发紧。

“我有人帮忙，”他回答。“Weasley夫人，Hermione，甚至Ron……”

“但是你的主意，”Harry坚持，绿色的眼睛在厚厚的镜片后亮晶晶的看着Draco的脸。他脸上泛起的晕红让Harry欣喜。

“你不喜欢另一棵树，”他有点笨重的嘟哝着想要解释，Harry发现这种无助令人惊奇，也令人钟爱。

“另一棵树很美，”Harry顽固地说。

“但它不是非常……‘你’，不是吗？”Draco搜寻着Harry的表情，探索着每一个强壮尖锐的线条，从拱起的眉毛到丰满的嘴唇。

Harry停顿了一会儿，然后回头看看那棵平凡的树。“是，”他轻声同意，下唇微扬。“这棵更加我。”他转头看着Draco的眼睛。“但它不是非常‘你’。”

Draco回答的表情出奇的甜蜜，充满了自得的渴望。“不用总是为了我，Harry，”他低声说。当Harry取笑的挑起眉毛，Draco翻翻眼睛有点急促的说。“我在努力呢，”金发青年低语，Harry的表情换作了慢慢的微笑。

“我知道，”他屏息说，他们对视了很久，然后Harry伸出手，掌心向上，等待着。Draco一直顽固的不肯在公开场合展露感情，尤其是在Harry的朋友身边，但他毫不犹豫地握住Harry的手，十指紧扣。他看着他们的手，那么不一样；Harry黝黑的皮肤，粗壮的手指，他自己的，就和他的人一样纤细白皙。

Harry拉着他的手，直到Draco轻叹一声，允许自己被拉到Harry身边紧贴着他强壮的身体。“我肯定什么时候还会搞砸，”他嘟哝，转头直到嘴贴在Harry耳边。“不会总是完美。”

Harry伸手搂住他的肩膀紧紧抱着他，他贴着Draco的脸。“我不需要完美，Draco，”他说，声音低沉。“我只需要你是真心的。”

Draco轻叹一声放松的靠着他。“哦，我是真心的，Harry，”他屏息说，搂着Harry的腰转头贴着他的脖子。“真心到我害怕的快死了。”

“别害怕，”Harry温柔的回答。搂着Draco的手臂收紧了。“我会好好照顾它。”Draco的手指抓着Harry的旧外套，抓得紧紧的。

“我知道你会的，”他回答，找到了一刻完全的平静，意识到这是真的，他是安全的，这个男人的气味和感觉向Draco提供了一个充满保证的未来，这让他喉头发紧。当幸福的声音洋溢在他们周围，头天夜里深沉的女声再次回响，跨越寒冷的空气和月光下的白雪，飘回他身边。

“What can I give him, poor as I am? 我能为他做什么，我这卑微的人？  
If I were a shepherd, I could give a lamb. 如果我是个牧人，我将带来一只羔羊  
If I were a wise man, I would do my part. 如果我是个智者，我将尽我所能  
What can I give him? Give him my heart.”我又能给他什么：只有我的心

fin


End file.
